


Hot and Cold

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Bucket Challenge, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Hot and Cold

“Is the camera off now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because holy fucking  _hell_  that water was cold!” Tom’s trying to shake himself dry like a dog that’s just come in from the rain and you suppress your giggle as you put the phone down and run over with a towel. “Thanks, love.”

“No problem, sir.”

You walk back over to the phone and watch the video again, then text it to Luke for final editing and upload because Tom’s social media presence is apparently heavily guarded now that he has a veritable army of fangirls. You get it. You’ve been helping out on the  _High Rise_  set as an assistant for a few weeks now and you and Luke have become pretty good friends – good enough, apparently, that he now trusts you alone with Tom.

This “Ice Bucket Challenge” video thing is really the first time you’ve had a chance to interact one-on-one with the actor, and it’s been fun. He’s good-looking and sweet, and despite Luke’s heavy influence over his media profile, he’s intentionally made this video as teasing as possible for every woman watching. Even you had to suppress a little groan when he made that face as the white t-shirt clung to every ripple on his taut torso.

You stand there awkwardly, hands folded in front of you as he strips off his soaked shirt. “Do you need me for anything else, sir?”

“It’s Tom, love.” He grins and you feel your heart flutter in your chest. “And I think I’m good, thanks though!”

“All right then.” You grab your purse and head for your car, glad to finally be finished for the day. You’ve just strapped yourself in when you remember you left your binder, with all your notes, on the table of Tom’s trailer. You sigh and head back towards the set. It’s been less than five minutes since you left, so you’re surprised that Tom doesn’t answer when you knock. You try again, a little louder this time – still no answer.

You figure he might have gone to change elsewhere and try the door – thankfully, it’s unlocked, so you push it the rest of the way and find the trailer apparently empty. You sneak in and grab your binder, but not before you hear an odd sound. It sounds like heavy breathing, with an occasional moan, and it’s coming from Tom’s bathroom.

The door is ajar and you cautiously approach, concerned that he might have slipped and fallen while changing out of his wet clothes. You glance into the crack of the door and your jaw drops. His soaked t-shirt and shorts are in a pile on the floor and he’s naked but for a warm, plush robe draped around his shoulders. He’s leaning against the counter. And he’s touching himself.

His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed as he jerks his long cock, and you feel a rush of wetness between your legs. You realize it was just pure luck that he didn’t hear you come in and you’re frozen now, torn between trying to sneak back out or… continuing to watch.

You shouldn’t watch. Oh, God, you shouldn’t watch. Why are you watching? But you can’t help it; you’re rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the sight. The binder suddenly slips out of your damp palms and lands on the floor with a crash, and you can almost feel your heart stop as his eyes meet yours. Your face turns crimson and you move your mouth to speak, to apologize, to say _something_ , but nothing comes out.

His eyes narrow and he pushes the door the rest of the way open. “Hello again, darling.”

Your lips are still moving uselessly, unable to form words.

“Enjoying the show?” He licks his lips and smirks, and you actually hear a small moan escape your throat. He’s made absolutely no effort to cover himself and is still standing there with his erection in hand.

“Sir – I –”

“I believe I told you to call me Tom.”

Your head is spinning and your cheeks are aflame with humiliation as you find your voice. “Tom, I’m so sorry, I forgot my binder and I came back and I heard something and I thought you might be hurt so I… so I….”

He laughs. “I’m not hurt. Clearly.”

You swallow and you try to focus on his face, but your eyes keep flickering back to the raging hard-on in his hand.

He looks down at himself and smiles. “So. Is this something you’d like to help me with?”

You’re shaking as you imagine that cock buried inside you, filling you up to the hilt as he fucks you hard and fast, and you press your legs together. “Tom…”

He walks over to you. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

You nod silently, and before you realize what’s happening he’s hoisted you onto the countertop and pulled you forward so your ass is right on the edge. He stands between your legs and leans over, kissing you, running one hand through your hair while the other rubs the head of his cock against your damp panties. You vaguely wonder why no one’s ever kissed you like this before, and you fist your fingers into his wet hair as you melt into the kiss.

He shrugs off the robe and then pulls off your panties.

“Dress, love?” he whispers, and you oblige, pulling it off and handing it to him. He takes a moment to hang it on the doorknob before pressing into you, his wet cock slapping against your belly obscenely as his tongue explores your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, and he teases you, his fingers darting in and out to test your arousal. “So wet for me…”

“Almost as wet as you were earlier,” you reply, and he chuckles.

“Obviously that white t-shirt had the intended effect, then.” He rubs his tip against your slit and you gasp. “Ready, darling?”

“Yes,” you hiss.

He pushes forward and you wince as he sheathes himself completely within you. His body is warm and his skin is still damp as he pulls your legs around his waist. You hook your ankles together and hold him in place before he begins to move. His eyes are locked on yours as he fucks you, and you reach a hand back to brace yourself on the mirror as your body starts to bounce with each thrust. He angles himself so that he’s rubbing right against your G-spot and you grunt and moan as your pleasure winds up like a tightly coiled spring in your pelvis. He bares his teeth and his eyes flicker downwards to your breasts, which are jiggling in your lacy bra. He reaches up and pulls each of the cups down, then leans over to suck at one of the little pink peaks. You reach down and finger your clit as you rise higher and higher. He’s banging you full-throttle now, not holding anything back, and you cry out each time he plunges his hard cock into you.

“Yes, Tom, yes _, fuck me_ , yes…”

“You like that? Yeah?”

“Yes! Oh my God, harder!” you scream, unable to control yourself anymore.

“Oh,  _fuck_ … oh my God… I’m… oh, God…” he groans desperately as he pistons forward.

Your climax slams into you and your body arches as you quake around him, your pussy clenching his cock. With a tortured cry he pulls out of you and jerks himself, ropes of come spurting onto your belly as you try to regain control of your senses. Your mind is blurry and unfocused as you fall backwards; he just barely catches you, pulling you forward so that you’re resting on his heaving chest.

“You came, right?” he murmurs.

“Oh… fuck, yes,” you reply.

“Good… good… I don’t like leaving any woman unsatisfied…” He kisses your brow and leans over to grab a box of tissues. He gently starts to wipe your belly, cleaning up where he spent on you. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No…” Your head is finally starting to clear and you come to the rather obvious realization that you’ve just been thoroughly fucked by a movie star.

“Good.” He releases you and you let yourself drop off the counter, your limbs still feeling heavy and your mind reeling as you consider the consequences of this foolish impulse.

“Tom, I…” Once again, you’re at a loss for words.

“Darling, don’t overthink it right now,” he says, kissing you again with those sweet lips of his. “I’d love to do this again sometime but I’m fine either way. We’ll talk tomorrow, after you’ve had a chance to think it over. All right?”

You nod and smile. “All right.”

“Just promise me one thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t tell Luke.” He winks and gives you a mischievous grin as he hands you your underwear.


End file.
